


Trivial Items

by Onus_Probandi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Somft couple hoards, They don’t care they just sleep, Valentine's Day, but they’re somft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: Eustace and Cassius both collect small things, but the most important are the memories between them.





	Trivial Items

They’re simplistic people, their shared apartment down the street from a quaint downtown area with bakeries and flower shops and artisanal ice cream stands, the interior walls stark white, a few decorations scattered here and there, personal pictures framed and displayed on the kitchen island they rarely use. They both eat but dinner is delivered by the usual steel grey erune who covers his face with a mask and doesn’t make eye contact with the extremely intimidating gaze of Eustace Flamek, ex-military and current contractor to Society.

There are some times where he doesn’t radiate hostility, most of the times being when he sits with Cassius on the old couch Eustace bought years ago and needed replacing two years prior, and they stream episodes of the Bachelor. Cassius lays his head on Eustace’s lap, eyes glued on the television and feet buried in the area between the frame of the couch and the cushion. They naturally end up this way as Cassius is chronically exhausted and Eustace enjoys the feeling of soft conditioned hair between his fingers. Cassius is a sleepy person in between the highs of caffeine rush, spending his midnights on his computer and cursing at code in his native tongue or nose buried in one of his many books stacked precariously around their home. 

Sometimes Eustace trips over the stacks and when he puts them back, Cassius naturally notices the difference and they spend the afternoon organizing the books in their bedroom as the sun sets on the backdrop of a bleeding orange sky, clouds wispy on the horizon. His systems change on a whim, and when Cassius speaks in the mother language, Eustace gives full control over to the pale platinum blonde and sits on their bed, dozing until he’s shaken awake.

The episode goes to commercial.

Eustace is not innocent in the minimalist chaos of their home, but he keeps his habits confined to small things here and there, a Hummel of a beagle reading with a child on the coffee table, a show pup calendar in their shared office, undeniably adorable magnets stuck to the refrigerator with the day’s mail in their plastic maws. Cassius puts his foot down when Eustace’s eyes firmly lock onto a ceramic bowl fired in the shape of a fat golden retriever at the flea market. 

He gets his way and they leave with an unbearably kitschy centerpiece for the kitchen they never use. Cassius fills it with heads of iceberg lettuce. Eustace occasionally thinks of adopting a dog but never quite goes through with it, citing allergies his husband does not have. The stress of working with the Society gets to him more than he lets on.

When the drama resumes, they’ve already dozed off together, yet another valentines day spent in the utmost monotony, passing by with televised romance the backdrop for one utterly real.

**Author's Note:**

> UwU happy late Valentine’s Day!


End file.
